PCT publication WO99/24222 (Luedeke) discloses a backup pad for engaging and supporting abrasive sheets, the backup pad is mounted securely to a drive shaft to prevent relative rotation thereto, and to allow easy mounting and dismounting of the backup pad to the mounting shaft without the use of tools. The backup pad includes a body comprising a front surface and a back surface, releasable engagement means provided on the front surface for releasably engaging an abrasive article, and a mounting boss provided on the rear surface. The mounting boss includes a first end facing away from the body, and an opening in the first end of the boss, the opening being formed by an inner surface generally perpendicular to the body and defining a non-circular cross section. The opening includes elastic means such as an o-ring for releasably engaging a drive shaft mounted in said opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,542 (Marton) discloses an abrasive or sanding disc for use on a rotary or double action backup pad. The abrasive disc includes on its rear surface a smooth flexible coating to give strength to the sandpaper and to stick to a feathering adhesive on a backup pad. The smooth coating is typically a nylon coating or an adhesive which bonds to the back of the sandpaper and acts as a coating. The coating also adheres strongly to a feathering adhesive on a backup pad. The sanding disc can be strongly secured to the backup pad but can be pulled away from it, leaving the feathering adhesive on the backup pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,208 (Kirchner) discloses providing a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive on either the back of an abrasive coated sheet or on a permanent backing, by means of which the abrasive coated sheet can be quickly and easily attached to the permanent backing and held in firm attachment thereto during working operation, but which may be readily detached therefrom when the abrasive coated sheet becomes unduly worn or unfit for further service.